For establishing taps to cables such as heavily jacketed cables having a plurality of conductors for transmission of electrical power, especially direct current power, or transmission of both power and signals, one type of connector is easily appliable to the cable with only standard tools, at a point of the cable remote from an end thereof. The connector includes a pair of insulative members movable together about a cable length and that are secured together with the cable nested in position. For each conductor of the cable, at least one contact is contained in a first insulative member or housing and includes a slotted conductor-engaging section aligned with the conductor. An actuator of the connector is moved such as by a tool, to move the contact toward the cable such that the conductor-engaging section penetrates the cable jacket until the conductor therewithin is fully received into the slot, with slot edges compressing against the conductor establishing an electrical connection therewith. The connector defines a mating face for establishing electrical connections with another electrical article such as a tap cable.
It is desired to provide gaskets for use in the housing that together will seal around the electrical connections with the conductors of the cable.
It is also desired to provide gaskets that will seal directly to the cable insulation.